1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image acquiring apparatus with a pixel shifting function and an image acquiring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image acquiring apparatus, such as an electronic camera, records optically photographed images in the form of digital data. The resolution of an image to be recorded is generally determined by the number of pixels in an imaging element used in the image acquiring apparatus. To photograph specimens under a microscope, high-resolution images are required, depending on the type of specimens to be photographed. However, an image acquiring apparatus with a high-resolution imaging element increases the cost.
A method of obtaining high-resolution images by using images photographed with the shifted pixels has been proposed. With this method, it is possible to obtain high-resolution images by use of an inexpensive, compact image acquiring apparatus without increasing the number of pixels in the imaging element.
An image acquiring apparatus with a pixel shifting function processes images as follows. A plurality of images are photographed in such a manner that the spatial relative position between an optical image formed on the imaging element and the imaging element is shifted with an image pitch of one pixel or less. Then, the plurality of images and the image photographed without shifting the pixels are processed. This image processing makes it possible to obtain an image with a resolution higher than that obtained by the imaging element. With the image acquiring apparatus, images photographed without shifting the pixels can also be obtained (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-225317).